The Forgotten Portrait
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: This takes place after the 'Forgotten Portrait' ending. Ib is now turning sixteen what happen when a present from her uncle takes her back to that nightmare realm.
1. Chapter 1

It has been six full years since Ib left the art gallery with her older sister (just by a year) and doesn't remember much about that day but she just brushed it off since she was only nine when she went.

Lately she's been having weird dreams that all revolve around a handsome man with purple hair it seems he was eighteen in her dreams and is always saying sweet things to her and protecting her from weird thing is that they look so vivid like they're a memory. She told her older sister who frowned and said it was no big deal then walked off.

The young brunette was confuse but decided to take her sisters advice and leave it alone.

~Three Weeks Later~ (Ib's P.O.V)

I had just walked into work since I had just came from school I was wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie and a red skirt as I entered the building I was surprise to see my boss yelling a two moving me who were holding something I couldn't quiet see since it was cover up. I walked up to my boss "what's that" I asked. He looked at me and smiled."Your sixteenth birthday is coming up right" he said I nodded my head my crimson eyes on the thing the two moving me were holding "well I decided to get you an early birthday present" he said with a goofy smile on his face.

After awhile we got to the floor I work on. See when I decided to look for a job my dad said his brother (my boss) who was a big business man need an intern. During the interview I had notice a beautiful painting of a waterfall on his wall and we started talking about art and our favorite artist. After a couple of hours later he told me I had gotten the job.

"Where do you want it sir?" one of the moving men asked.

"Right there in the middle so everyone can see it" he said blue eyes shining with happiness.

After the thing was in place and the moving men were gone my uncle went over to the thing and pulled the cloth covering it off.I gasp "its beautiful" I said looking at the painting."I knew you would like it" he beamed before his phone went off "well I have to leave see ya Ib" he said kissing my forehead as he left.

I stood there staring at the painting it was a drawing of a man who was asleep,his purple hair covering his right eye,he wore a tattered grey coat and a green tank top, on the sides of the painting there were blue roses, vines wrapped around his body all the way up to his neck

I knew the man who made it Guertena was the mans name I knew his name since me and my family went to his art gallery when I was nine and Mary was ten.I started thinking trying to remember the name of the painting then it hit me.

'_The Forgotten Portrait_'


	2. Chapter 2

(Garry's P.O.V)

_I've been trapped here for who knows how many years never ageing so I've been eighteen years old since that day._

_It seems so far away but I remember it clearly._

_I met a nine-year old girl name Ib who was also trapped in this hell hole we had to solve crazy puzzles and shit like that we met a young blonde hair girl named Mary who was only one year older than Ib so the two got along very well until I found out she was just another painting made by the same artist who did all the other painting and sculptures._

_I knocked her out and me and Ib went to go and find away out. We soon found a toy box which Mary showed up and pushed us in. We woke and found out __Ib had lost her rose. Mary showed up holding the rose and saying she would give it back if I gave he my rose._

_I hesitated but gave it to her to which she jumped for glee and ran away. After that we were chased by dolls and other creatures in the toy box. We made it out and started walking to get my rose back. Soon I felt a sharp pain before falling down. Ib kept calling my name until finally everything went black and I passed out._

_When I woke up I didn't see the young brunette I had come to know and love so I decided to look for her. I then found my rose in one of the grey clay vases fully restored. Taking it and looking some more I came across the 'Fabricating World' painting which had writing on the wall next to it saying 'your time in here will be lost' 'will you jump in?'.I smiled and reach my hand out to go through to only find out that it wouldn't let me through._

_It didn't make sense at first until I realized Mary wasn't here. That blonde bitch had went through the portal with Ib. I released a loud scream of frustration._

_So after a while I befriended the creatures when I learned they weren't gonna hurt me. I walked pass each painting till I stopped on mine. I looked through it to see nothing 'odd' I a couple of mins. what ever was blocking it came off and my eyes grew wide as I looked at the two in front of me but only focusing on the girl._

_She had long brown hair, deep crimson eyes, she wore a white dress shirt with a red tie, and a red skirt with some red shoes. She looked fifteen or sixteen. A small smile graced my lips as one word ran through my mind._

_'Ib'_


	3. Chapter 3

(Ib's P.O.V)

I sighed and looked at the painting one last time before getting to work.

~At Home~

"I'm home" I said as I entered the house "welcome home" Mary said coming down the stairs.I was confused "where's mom and dad?" I asked watching as her lips twitched "they went out" she said before entering the kitchen.

I followed her into the kitchen and asked "how was your day?" she looked at me and answered "it was good a little boring but still good,and yours" I gave her a smile "my was good and our uncle got me an early birthday present" I said watching as her eyes grew wide and a huge smile took place on her lips."What is it" she asked "you know one of those painting from that art gallery we visited when we were little, it's one of them". I watched as her smile drop and a look of pure horror covered her face "which one?" she asked.

"The Forgotten Portrait" I said smiling while remembering the boy in the painting and how peaceful he looked.

"Get rid of it" my blonde haired sister said in a demanding voice.

"What, no " I said frowning.

Soon we were both glaring at each other than Mary tackled me to the ground "GET RID OF IT" she screamed as loud as she could "NO" I screamed. We then started kicking, biting, and screaming at each other. Soon mom and dad came home and quickly pulled us apart mom holding me and dad holding Mary. We both gave each other one last glare then screamed at one another.

"I HATE YOU"

"I HATE YOU"


	4. Chapter 4

(Garry's P.O.V)

_The next day my sweet little Ib came in looking distress about something.I watched as one of her co-workers came up to her and asked her what was wrong."__**Oh it's nothing me and my older sister Mary had a**_ **fight**_" she answered._

_I felt my jaw clench at the name.'What a disgusting name' I thought to myself sneering. Just mentioning that bitch makes me sick. Its her fault I'm stuck here forever and to be the same age. There was one perk to this my young brunette lover was a teenager meaning we're close to the same age. If get out of here I will take her and make her my own._

_Or I could just bring her into this world again so we could stay together for ever.'Not even death could do us part' I thought while a smirk took place on my lips. That's exactly what I'll do and I'll also bring that blonde bitch here so I can kill her for what she has done to me and Ib. I gave one last look out of the portrait to my hard-working crimson eye beauty._

_'Soon we'll be together Ib'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's short I'm a little tired today since we got to pick our classes for when we go over to the high school tell me if the story is good so far.

Bye

=3


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N:Its the day before Ib's birthday)

(Ib's P.O.V)

I sighed as I looked at my bedroom door. Me and Mary have fought for a week and it's starting to worry me that she might really hate me.

~**Knock**~

"Come in" I said watching as the door opened. Soon me and my blonde haired sister were looked at each other for a while until she sighed."Look Ib I'm sorry for what I said to you".I gave her a small smile getting up and giving her a huge hug.

"You're forgiven" I said as she hugged me. We stayed like that for a while until I pulled away."What's wrong?" Mary asked looking concern."I was wondering why you wanted me to get rid of the painting".She frowned for a bit before her smile came back '_weird_' I thought."Oh I just don't like that painting" she said her eyes showing anger and hate.

"What the Forgotten Portrait" I said raising an eyebrow."**Yes**" she spat out with so much venom for just that one word.

She quickly changed the subject "So your sixteenth birthday is tomorrow,right" she asked her voice turning back into its normal cheerful self I nodded."Hey Mary" I asked "yeah" she said looking straight at me with her big blue eyes.

"Would you like to come to work with me" her eyes grew wide as big goofy smile took place on her lips. She nodded her head and gave me a big old hug before running back to her room.

~Later That Night~

I gave a pleasurable sigh at how warm my bed was since the house was freezing cold. so I was glad to have warm pyjamas and warm covers.I laid down after turning off the light.I laid there for a few seconds before falling asleep with one thought to my mind.

"_Tomorrow is going be a long day_".


	6. Chapter 6

(Mary's P.O.V)

I woke up pretty early since today was my little sisters birthday '_though were not even related_' I thought with a sad sigh. Since that day I've been a little sad about not really being her real blood relative.

But that doesn't matter now since I'm going to her work and I can also to keep an eye on that **man**.I know that since he's been there for six years he knows how to bring people into that hell hole I had to live in. But now that I'm real I have a playmate and sister who loves me.

Soon I strip down and hop into the shower and started washing my long beautiful blonde hair.'_I wonder if __**mom**__ will let me get highlights when my birthday comes around_' I thought with a small smile.

Since I entered this world I learned many things about how some of the stuff here are not all that fun. And the dangers that are drugs, sex, alcohol, and many other things.I got out of the shower and got dressed.I wore a white dress shirt that looks like Ib's, a green plaid skirt, and some brown shoes with knee-high socks.I looked in the mirror and switched out my earrings.I put in an earring that had an emerald in the middle.

~**Knock**~

"Come in" I said in a cheery voice. The door opened to show a middle-aged woman who had her brown hair up in a bun and had deep crimson eyes."Hello sweetie, how are things" she asked in a clam and sweet voice "good" I mumbled out.

"I heard your going with Ib to her work today" I nodded my head looking at my **mother** with a fake smile. She looked a little nervous before saying "well okay, just be careful" she said walking over and kissing my forehead and then she was gone. I glared at the door now closed-door '_I__** hate**__ that_ **woman**' I thought while wiping my forehead.

"Hey Mary can I come in" "yeah" I answered back to my brunette hair sister "what is it Ib" I asked when she came into my room fully."I just came to tell you that it's time to go" she said.I smiled and nodded my head.

"Happy Birthday" I said to her as she left the room.I got up and followed after her shortly.

'_Look out Garry here I_ come'


	7. Chapter 7

(Garry's P.O.V)

_I watched as the elevator doors open and my little lover came out with that blonde hair bitch._

_I clenched my jaw as she hugged my Ib. How dare she even think about touching my sweet little angel. I sat there glaring as I watched her look around the place. My body shook with anger as she looked at my painting."Is this the gift uncle gave you" she asked looking at my portrait with disgust._

_"Yeah isn't it beautiful" Ib said with a smile and dreamy look in her eyes.I felt calm until I heard that whore speak again."Yeah great" she said scoffing as if the words left a bad taste in her mouth._

_"I still say you should get rid of it"._

_I stood there how dare she say that and with a grin.I bet she can tell I'm listing to everything thing their saying. She's trying to push me off the edge. "Mary please be nice" Ib said in a pleading voice. Her eye twinkle as I watch Blondie shut her mouth and glared quietly at me._

_'Now's the time to start my plan' I thought grinning 'and might as well bring __**Mary**__ along too' my grin turned into a smirk as I thought of many ways to torture the __**poor innocent girl**__._

_I laughed and snapped my fingers watching as the lights went out.A screamed echo through the room as I disappear and waited for my prey and the fun to begin._

_'Let the fun and entertainment begin' _


	8. Chapter 8

(Mary's P.O.V)

My body stiffens as the lights went out. I heard movement to my right and then a string of cusses."Ib you alright" I asked concern.

"Yeah, just hit my hip on the desk" I heard her sweet and beautiful voice say. I feel like I could melt every time I hear that beautiful voice of hers. I quickly snapped out of it as I heard laughing and singing.

_"Ring around the Rosie, _

_Pocket full of poesie,_

_Ashes,_

_Ashes,_

_We all fall down"_

"W-what was t-that?" Ib stuttered out now clinging to me."What was what" I asked trying to sound like we were not about to be sucked into a nightmarish 's world controlled by a blue hair man who wants Ib for himself.

'_Selfish prick trying to steal_ **my** _Ib_' I scoffed at the idea.

Then the lights flickered back on.I blinked a few times and saw how everything look normal except for the small blue doll with red eyes sitting at Ib's desk. I looked over to my young sister. Watching as she was staring at the doll confused."Where did that come from?" she asked fear clearly shown in her crimson eyes."Oh that's just some stupid doll" I said walking up to the thing.

I picked it up and with a grin threw it in the trash.

"_What was that for_" I child like voice asked I blinked as my brunette hair sister yelped. I looked over to her and saw the room change to that hell hole I used to call home.

'_Here we go again_'


	9. Chapter 9

_(_Garry's P.O.V)

_I smirked as I watched the two look around._

_'Knock'_

_'Knock'_

_"Come in" A said watching one of the blue dolls enter. I bend down and listen to what she had to say._

_'Whisper, Whisper'_

_I nodded "Okay, oh and one more thing dear" she stopped and looked at me "Make sure to bring Ib to me and that young blonde hair bitch" she nodded and went off to tell the others about the plan. I turned back around looking at the two girls. I maybe able to see them but they can't see me._

_My eyes focus on the blonde. I chuckled 'she looks pissed' as I thought this I couldn't help but start laughing. Oh this was going be fun I get my Ib back and I get to kill that bitch once and for all. Now she'll learn her lesson for messing with me and my Ib. I would have let her live if she had been calm and try not to steal the young brunette away from me._

_I growled a little but calmed down thinking of the many way to torture the blonde and show her what real hell is like. And maybe if I'm in a good moon I'll let her live._

* * *

A/N: Hey sorry for not uploading for a while but I've been busy.

Also Happy Easter hope you guys got a lot of candy like I did. Also I might not upload anything tomorrow since tomorrow is going be my birthday.


	10. Chapter 10

(Ib's P.O.V)

I looked around noticing how everything was different."M-Mary w-where are w-we" I stuttered out looking around just waiting for something to jump out of the shadows and drag me away.

"I don't know" she said in a pissed off tone.I was surprised at how calm she was but a little shocked by the anger in her tone."You okay?" I looked at her concerned forgetting about everything looked at me with blazing blue eyes "yeah I'm okay" she took a deep breath then said "now let's find a way out of the place shall we?" she then held out her hand for me to take.I nodded my head and took her hand.

~A few hours later~

"Um Mary are you sure this is the right way" I asked looking at the blonde a head of me "of course I know where I'm going" she snapped at me.I gulped and nodded my head quickly.'_I've never seen her this pissed off before_' I thought to my self as we continue walking.

'**Screech**'

I stopped and looked around "you hear that?" I asked looking at my older sister "no" she said in a bland tone still walking.

'**Screech**'

I quickly turned around and saw what was making that sound.A young beautiful woman was crawling on the think that was some what normal but this woman bottom half was in a portrait that she was dragging across the her top half the part I could see was sticking out of the portrait her head was her face covered by her brown hair.

For a minute she stopped and I just stood there shocked."M-Mary" I said my voice shaking.

"What" she said clearly annoyed "you might w-want t-too see t-this" I said and the creature started to look up."What is it no-" she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the woman."Shit" she said grabbing my and started to run for the nearest door.

Even thought I couldn't see the woman I could still hear the screeching of the portrait being dragged across the floor.

When we finally reached the door Mary turned the of hearing a click all we heard was the door knob being jiggled.I glupped and looked behind us as Mary was trying to break the door there I saw the creature/woman crawling towards us in a fast pace.

'_We are so fucked_'

* * *

A/N:I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading lately it's getting close to SOL's and I need to make sure I pass the science today we went to go get my graduation dress and let me tell you it's really I'll try to upload tomorrow.

Please leave a comment and tell me if you like the story so far.

Love you.


	11. Author's Note

Hey sorry I'm not uploading that much.

But I need your guy's help. Tell me in the reviews how many chapters this story to be. I don't want it to be to long but I also don't want it to be too short.

So tell me how long you want it to be and give me a few idea's that you think can make the story. I would love to hear your guys opinion on it.

I'll try to upload soon not making any promises. Since I've been busy studying for my SOL's coming up and all that shit. And I'm kinda pissed about the dress coded for are graduation I mean the length of the dress could be anything but no we can't show our fucking shoulders. I mean that is so fucking stupid.

Well anyway bye and Love ya 3


	12. Chapter 11

(Mary's P.O.V)

I closed my eyes and pushed at the door one more time.

I heard the door swing open and smash into the wall behind it opening my eyes I grabbed Ib and dragged her we were in I turned around and quickly slammed the door on the woman's face.

Backing up I listening to the woman banging and scratching at the door glad that I remember how her type couldn't open or go through I looked to my brown hair sister only to see her on the floor with face buried in her arms which rested on her pained me to see her like this since she was always strong-willed.

I sighed and got on my knees and looked at her "Ib clam down she's gone" I said patting her back in a comforting way hoping it would clam her down.

She looked up at my with those amber eyes that held so many emotions confusion,anger,fear,and sadness.I gave her weak smile and helped her stand dusting her off we went off again so we could try to find a way what felt like an hour or so it was hard to tell since there wasn't a clock around we finally fell to the floor tired."Let's take a break I need time to rest my feet" I said watching as Ib nodded her head in agreement.

I closed my eyes while leaning against a wall hoping to regain some of my strength back.

"Hey sis look what I found" I heard Ib say.

I cracked an eye open looking Ib's way but froze when I saw what she was holding in her in her hands were two roses a red one for her and a yellow one for me.I now knew exactly what he was up to now.

And if that's the way he wanted to play then that's how I'll hope he doesn't expect me to play fair.

It's me vs. him and Ib's the prize.

'_So bring it on_ **Gary**'


End file.
